Scrolls
by Deadderson
Summary: The adventures of an unlikely crew are nothing compared to a budding romance!
1. Chapter 1

The air was stagnant, still from the lack of wind deep within the old ruin. In the dark, water dripping echoed through the caverns and twisting tunnels, magnified as the sound went on for ages. Deeper into the caves lurked creatures of all sorts; some human, some as far from human as one could imagine. So far, this ruin wasn't riddled with the most foul of beasts; deadra and the undead.

Levy shivered, huddled close to Jet and Droy as they waited. It was cold, and damp. She glanced up at the one torch they were allowed, keeping watch for unwelcome guests that would follow, though she had a suspicion that that wasn't really the reason the trio had been left behind. She huffed, watching her breath fog as she fought the urge to stand up and pace. She had to be patient. They all had to be, at least for now. At least long enough for the warriors to finish up clearing out the rest of the area so they could continue their mission.

Up ahead, Panther the Khajit led the way, followed closely by his companion, Gajeel Redfox (or known to the locals as Black Steel). They were, of course, the brawn of the group (despite the protests of the other two men next to her, the larger men definitely proved themselves multiple times to be stronger) while she and the others specialized in other talents. She was the brains, of course; her work in spellcraft and rune work made her well known in the magic guild. Droy was the alchemist expert in the group (when he wasn't busy sampling fresh ingredients or sweet rolls he'd snatch from unattended plates) and Jet was the sharp shooter, always keeping his bow out and quick on the draw when they needed it.

Technically, the trio would've been fine on this trip, yet Gajeel of all people insisted that he and Panther join them. She supposed he had reason enough, even though she couldn't afford their services this time. He'd merely waved it off, smirking that he didn't need payment if the trip was going to offer up potential loot for him to snag. So she shrugged it off, letting him and a rather amused Panther to join in.

In all honesty, she didn't mind them tagging along, especially if they weren't concerned about payment. Bigger party meant better odds of surviving anything, and she really did like surviving.

But she rather enjoyed being around them, especially Gajeel. She hadn't been sure why at first; he was gruff and incredibly grumpy when she first met him, letting Panther do all the talking so he could sulk at the table. She'd been put off, and even a little afraid of him; she'd heard stories of men like him doing whatever he liked, and could be as brutal as he wished.

But as time wore on, and as the little group continued to work together, he began to change a little. He opened up to her a bit, paying her a rare compliment or two over a complex spell she'd manage to whip together. Soon it was more than just compliments; it was morning greetings, casual queries that turned into an hour or two of her her talking about the lore of a certain spell, or why a certain word couldn't be used with another. Then, it was afternoons of talking herself tired, and she marveled at the end of the day over the fact that he never seemed bored, or even tired of hearing her speak. It wasn't something she'd ever gotten used to, even the other three tapped out (though Panther lasted a lot longer than the other two, bless his soul).

And as for him, well, he wasn't too much of a talker. He'd answer her questions, but she had to tease out more information with copious amounts of ale and food. She knew he'd grown up in the rough, ending up with a dark guild before reforming and joining Panther to do odd jobs as an adventurer. When asked why he didn't join the fighters guild, he'd merely shrugged, saying that he didn't think that they'd want such a stain on their reputation.

For some reason, her heart jumped, then shattered when she looked at him, considering his words. He wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be, and he'd long since left the name Black Steel behind him. Sure, he was gruff and grumpy, but the kindness he'd shown her was more than she'd ever come to expect from a sword for hire.

She wondered if she could consol him, but was interrupted when Jet stepped up, announcing another job for them. So, she let it go for the moment, hoping that one day, she could ease his burdens. His pride might be stung, but she was willing to be his ear if he needed it.

The job didn't go as well as they'd expected, and Levy thanked every deity that ever existed that Gajeel had come. They'd been ambushed by rogue mages, and she found herself suddenly dragged away from the others, cruel fingers tangling in her short blue locks and yanking hard. She'd shouted a spell, only to find it ineffective as a fist swung down and smashed across her mouth. Stunned, she could only whimper as she was dragged further away from the others, captive to who knows what.

Thankfully, the fight didn't last long and suddenly the hand gripping her let loose, dropping her harshly onto the stony ground. She'd barely yelped as sharp stones scraped her skin when Gajeel's furious roar echoed through the cave, shocking her and sending the mage tumbling away, dead. A moment passed, and Panther rushed past them to clear out the rest of the mages, tossing loud orders over his shoulders.

Another moment lasted in sudden stillness, and she finally sighed in relief, standing upright to shake the dirt off. She hissed as she brushed her fingers over fresh scratches, and suddenly he was in front of her, gently grasping her arm. He was slightly glowing, having taken a Nighteye potion, but it was enough for her to see the grim set to his brow, his jaw clenched tightly as he looked over her wounds. It was so unexpected of him to tend to her, let alone show a gentle side of him. She almost stepped back out of embarrassment, but was frozen to the spot when he reached up to softly swipe his large and calloused thumb over her lip. He tsked when it came away slick with fresh blood, and inexplicably, tears pooled up in her eyes.

She sniffed, gulping before nearly biting her lip. She couldn't understand what was wrong, she was incredibly happy and grateful that he'd saved her, so why the tears? But even her thoughts seemed to freeze when he slid his hand behind her neck and tugged her closer, gently asking if she was ok. Soon, she could feel the cool solidity of his steel armor, and a hiccup escaped as his other arm slid behind her, hugging her tightly.

A call from Droy ended the moment far too soon for her liking, but it stirred in her something that threatened to consume her. From then on, the memory plagued her in the worst of times, making her blush beet red when she was caught staring at the large man. Or worse, fuel the most delicious of fantasies when she lie awake at night, listening to him snore from across the fire or room. During those times, she could help but revel in how strong he was, how brave he'd been. Of course, he was a warrior, he had to be in those kinds of situations.

She began to wonder if it wasn't something more to it, cause most warrior wouldn't comfort their companions like that unless they were lovers.

Lovers.

How many nights had she snorted at that, heat bubbling up over her entire body as she shook her head in denial. There's no way, she'd reason to herself. No way that a man such as him could think of her as such. A more reasonable part of her argued that he did listen to her more than the others, and he did things for her that surprised even Panther, his long time companion. so , if there was just the slightest hope that perhaps, just maybe, he might even love her…

She sighed, losing herself to the thought for the hundredth time. Even the others were beginning to notice the poor little mage's internal battles, though they seemed to be having more fun poking fun at her than concerned. They teased that Gajeel must be a work of art for her to be so fascinated by him, appaling her greatly even if they were right.

He certainly was something to behold. He was ruggedly handsome, a bit rough around the edges and dark, almost an enigma when he wasn't loudly singing at the tavern or drunkenly teasing Jet or Droy. It was amazing how far he'd come since their first meeting, she mused, and laughed till her sides hurt from their antics.

One morning she'd come across him sparing with Panther, and a new feeling lodged itself deep within her, causing her heart to race. She'd never seen him without his armor, or his shirt, and his proud stance towards the Khajiit nearly had her swooning. Unable to tear her eyes away from his sweat soaked skin, she gulped nervously as she recalled that day in the cave and wondered what it'd be like if he did it again. This time, however, he might lean a bit closer to her, and maybe brush his lips over hers, stealing her breath in a heartbeat. And perhaps, pull her a bit closer as she melt against him, her fingers grasping his long hair for support. Idly, she wondered if he'd taste like salt and sweat mixed with spice, suddenly shaking herself out of her stupor in shame and racing back the inn.

She almost didn't want to face him, embarrassed at having such thoughts about him. Yet, she couldn't help it, and duty called, so she had to. Of course, she was beet red the entire time, and she had to endure another round of teasing from the others as he blithely ignored it. At least, he seemed to. She couldn't tell sometimes, but maybe it was the darkness of the tavern playing tricks on her eyes; his own eyes never seemed to leave hers, even when others were talking to him.

He even leaned closer to her sometimes, startling her and sending her heart racing. She'd mutter and mumble then, all but fumbling her fingers bashfully like a shy child. But he'd nod and carry on, grinning a slow yet warm smile at her. Oh, if only he knew what he'd done to her!

Going on missions had become different as well now. Well, to be more accurate, they were mostly the same (go get an object, figure out a mystery, kill some bad folk, ect) yet, it felt different.

It felt… safer.

He was by her side most of the time, much to the amusement of Panther and the others. She felt personally protected, even though there had been enough protection from the others, and she was more than capable of taking care of herself for the most part. It was silly for sure, but she couldn't help the little thrill of excitement whenever he stepped closer, sometimes brushing her hand or arm. Oh, how she wanted to reach out and lace her fingers with his, connecting the two for just a second.

Today, she'd been stunned when he pulled her back, not too far away from the others, but enough to give them a little privacy. She didn't have a chance to be curious; he was wrapping his arm around her shoulders and squeezing her gently, his eyes glancing over to see how she'd react. Complete surprise turned to happiness, and she let loose a bright smile and soft giggle, wrapping her own arm around the small of his back.

If this was the reason why he tagged along, then she couldn't help but wonder what else today had in store for her!


	2. Chapter 2

The last goblin fell with a shriek, the weapons it wielded clattering unceremoniously to the wet stones. Swiftly, Gajeel swept his sword aside, flicking off the droplets of blood that coated it. He tsked as he surveyed the large chamber, only nodding to himself after a moment of peace. Next to him, Panther sighed, offering him a tattered cloth to wipe the remainder of blood off of his blade.

"That's the last of the little buggers," he said, nudging the still form with the toe of his boot. Under the brow of his helm, Gajeel could see the telltale blue glow of Nighteye, watching them as they latched onto something of interest in the distance. If only he didn't have to resort to potions or spells to see in the dark! As it were, the only light he could use now was a dying torch, no doubt lit for a while, but with the occupants dead now, it would soon be useless, thus swallowed by the dark.

"You know, the little one was right about this trip," Panther said, moving past him. Gajeel bit his tongue; there was far too much amusement in his voice for his liking, and knowing the bit cat, that usually led to teasing. Horrible, embarrassing teasing that left his cheeks burning like a youngling. So instead, he scoffed as he sheathed his blade.

"Yeh never know anymore with these trips," he countered, glancing back to the opening. Panther merely grunted, nodding his acceptance of his statement. And it was true; one simply couldn't expect to find just goblins in a troll infested cave. But alas, the others would be waiting for them at the entrance, and he was itching to return to them.

Well, to her.

He knew she was more than capable in handling herself, and even her friends were more than needed for this ruin. But still…

His ears still rang with the shrillness of her screams, causing a little buzz at the back of his nape. Damn, he mused, frowning as he glanced at the torch. It had only happened weeks ago, yet it still haunted him, sending anxious shivers up his spine. Already he was striding back to the tunnels, whisking up the torch with a whoosh. He could hear Panther grunt and grumble, but ignored him as he set on his way. They're completely fine, he reasoned with himself. Yet, he couldn't shake the little niggle that buried itself in his brain.

He tucked his tongue up to the roof of his mouth and let loose a shrill whistle, waiting as the walls vibrated with the noise. Soon after, her shorter whistle chirped back, and he let loose the sigh he hadn't realized he was holding, shaking his head with a grin. He hurried, eager to return to the larger cavern to finish the loot.

Well, that was his excuse. In reality, he couldn't wait to rejoin with her out of all of them. Not to say that he didn't enjoy the other's company (when they weren't annoying him or Levy for that matter) but frankly, he'd rather be with her. Panther might as well tease him forever, but he couldn't deny it anymore. More than anything he wanted to be with her, to bask in her presence and have all of her attention to himself.

Not that he'd admit that he was a jealous bastard, but lately he'd find himself growing ever more irritated when others would catch her attention and pull her away. He would have to fight the urge to growl at them, knowing that it wouldn't end well for him if they caught on. But he couldn't help it; watching her face light up was becoming addicting. Her eyes would glitter in happiness, her expression soft and warm, melting his own heart as he'd watch her giggle over something.

He wondered if she liked flowers, and couldn't stop the thought materialize into a fantasy where he'd gently offer her a flower, perhaps a yellow one, and marvel at the smile she'd give him. It'd be soft, he imagined, and slightly parted; her cheeks would glow bashfully, and her eyes would twinkle happily. And maybe, just maybe, he'd pick her enough to weave a crown for her to wear. A yellow crown over her sky kissed locks, loose enough to comb his fingers through. His arms ached then, reminding him of the short moment he held her before the moment was cruelly ended.

He'd hold her longer, for sure, and kiss promises on her lips as she whispered his name over and over. And he'd keep them, for as long as he lived and as long as she let him near her. He wondered how long that would be, and wished not for the first time, that it was for a long time. But, could he keep up the facade of it being strictly business that kept him close?

He didn't want it to be just that. He wanted more, more than just casual glances, and short gently touches. He wanted to be everything for her, and to her.

He paused in his tracks, just short of the entrance to the first chamber where the trio were. He had to regain his composure enough for her, lest he'd make a fool of himself. He'd nearly lost it before, taking a chance when he'd casually slipped his arm around her, only to feel her tuck in closer and her hand plucking at his armor ties from the other side. By the Nine, he'd almost yelped when he realized that she'd done the same!

It filled him with a fervor he hadn't expected, and he desperately hoped that none of the others had noticed. Fortunately, they hadn't. But, like the hug, this too was far too short of a moment.

The trio jumped to their feet when he finally entered, beckoning them to follow him. Eagerness filled their faces, and he couldn't help the little chuckle when they bounded his way. Jet and Droy practically raced ahead when he pointed out the trail marks, leaving him and Levy suddenly very alone. He grinned when he considered her, jerking his head towards where the others had gone.

"Well, ain't ya gonna follow? I thought this was an important mission for yeh," he teased, reaching out with his free hand to tousle her hair. She blinked, then cocked her head coyly as she beamed at him.

"Oh, it is," she said, her voice low and almost secretive. "But I'm in no rush if you aren't."

His heart leapt against his ribs, heat rushing to his cheeks and rendering him speechless. The way the firelight reflected in her eyes made him want to fall to his knees and beg for mercy, victim to her unforgiving gaze. If only she knew what she'd done to him!

He shook himself, hoping that his laspe hadn't be too noticed. He bowed then, offering her his arm to escort her through the caverns. He'd deal with the teasing later, he wasn't about to pass up a moment alone with her.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and flitted from his arm to his face, almost uncertain. Feeling rather stupid himself, he began withdrawing his arm and had yet another surprise when she reached out to take it, her fingers grasping at his sleeve. Relief flooded him as happiness bloomed in his chest, and he resolved to take his time walking with her. He couldn't see her as well when they walked on, but he could hear the smile in her voice as they chatted idly. Occasionally he'd point out a step that was too big for her legs, and whisked his arm around her waist to lift her over till they were on flat ground again. He had to admit, he loved these little moments more than he realized, for she'd gasp a little, then slip her arm around his neck while he carried her. It made it difficult to resist hoisting her up over his shoulder to carry her the rest of the way, and he was sure that she'd protest. Still, it added fuel to his fantasy, and he was suddenly glad for the guard that hid his groin. As if he didn't need her hitched breath in his ear or warm sigh over his neck to stir his blood.

The sight of the last marker brought an end to the pleasant walk, and he sighed when she released his arm to wave to the others, already bent over chests of loot. So far, they all seemed more immersed in their find to really notice the duo, though he was sure that Panther looked their way a little longer than he needed to. But the cat returned to shuffling through the chest, pointing out several other chests that he'd gone through, casually stating that he'd left something for them if they wanted it.

Levy glanced at him, then jerked her head to them in invitation to join her before heading for them. Grinning like a fool, he followed when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention; both Jet and Droy were snickering, shooting looks towards Levy and the chests. Unease bubbled in his gut, and he stepped up to take the lead, holding the torch out defensively. They'd had the time to plot something, he realize. As to what, they'd figure it out shortly. And just as they approached the chests, he heard the telltale snap of a tripwire being broken, and the sudden shrill scream from behind.

"Watch out!"

~~~*8*~~~

Gajeel grumbled as he dunked under the icy water again, scrubbing his scalp fiercely to rid himself of the sticky prank the boys had planned for them.

Honey was not an easy thing to get rid of, especially when mixed with tree sap and aloe. How they found it, he wasn't sure. But he'd find out soon enough, starting with the alchemist. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if it was his idea in the first place. He'd certainly have all the ingredients necessary for it, and the capabilities to execute it.

But to use it as a prank? Now that was going a bit far, though Gajeel couldn't deny that there might've been a bit of reasoning to it. But he wasn't going to delve into that; not right now at least. Right now, he had to figure out how to get this stuff out of his hair.

He burst out of the water, growling aggravatedly when he heard a shocked squeak and whirled to face a red faced Levy, who held her cloak protectively over her chest. Both stood there frozen, waiting for the other to speak. But air was needed, and he couldn't find any when his eyes glanced down her figure, and the realization that she was stark naked under her cloak was enough to shock him back into action. He was just about to duck under the water again when she squatted, hiding herself more efficiently.

"S-sorry!" she yelped, squinting her eyes shut and hiding her face. "Panther told me you went the other way!"

He blinked, still shocked and slowly recovering. Then it clicked, and he growled, blushing madly. Of course he'd sent her over; this must've been his contribution the prank!

Not only had Gajeel been splashed with honey, but she'd been just as unfortunate to get caught up in it as well, ruining her tunic and trousers. They'd both have to replace their clothing, unfortunately. Out of some form of contrition, Panther had offered to go into town and bring back replacements, which Gajeel had threatened to bring all sorts of hell upon him if he didn't. The cat merely shrugged, a smarmy look in his eyes as he waved it off.

"I'll, uh, go the other way," Levy stammered, her face still hidden in her cloak. Gajeel took a moment to stare at her, following the curves of her bare shoulders and over her arms. He sucked in a breath as the thought of what it must be like to gently stroke her skin and nibble it. How it might lead to other things he'd like to do to her.

He must've waited too long to answer her, for she jumped up with a quiet apology and whirled away, nearly racing for the trees.

"Wait!"

She stopped, her shoulders hunching at his suddenly desperate call. He coughed, then glanced away before trying again.

"Wait," he said, his voice rough from embarrassment. "You might as well get in, it's better over here anyways." A lie, but he wasn't about to let her know that. "Besides, two people are better than one in an ambush, y'know?"

She snorted, then giggled as she turned back to him. Her own face was brilliantly red, and there was a shy smile on her lips. Gajeel held his breath, keeping his eyes on her, hoping that she'd at least consider his words. After a moment, she turned fully towards him, then shrugged her shoulders as she nodded.

"Alright, just don't peek."


End file.
